Zan Uchiha
Zan is an 18(after timeskip) year old shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, he is the former Jinchuriki of Kurama. He is an Uchiha and Senju Clan member. Zan is formerly was the 8th Hokage until founding his own village. Physical Appearance Genin Describing Zan, is like describing the Obito a little bit. He appears wearing a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, like most Shinobi. He has short, spiky, black hair and black eyes. He also worears a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha Forehead protector forehead protector, but when he was 9 he removed it, and haven't wore it since for some unknown reason. Chunin When in or after the Chunin Exams his appearance changed majorly, he wore dark gray shorts with a black t-shirt with Shinobi, or "Fish-Net" sleeves. He wore a white with some blue jacket over this T-Shirt with the Uchiha Clan crest on the back of it, he also wears a pair of burgendy like hand guard, on his hands. He had quite longer hair than he did. Personality Genin Zan is pretty childish, and immature. He is very foolish during fights usually. He is sorta mature, and seems older than he actually is during certain missions. It seems his maturity grows every day, or shrinks everyday, I can't remember. Chunin As a child Zan was quite, quite immature, but came the Chunin Exams it was almost hard to tell he was 11. He was very mature, as a teen would be, although some times during the exams he would have a child side. For example, he as he flirted with one of the Jonin, and was sorta childish as he was attacked by a Giant Centipede. Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Enhanced Speed: '''Zan's speed is so fast hardly anyone catch him, although he is visible unlike faster ninja like the Fourth. He can appear behind an opponent within about 2 seconds. Combine his Speed and his weaponr skills can make him very powerful, and a handfull. Now that he knows Space-Time Ninjutsu, he is 3 times as fast. He isn't as fast as the Fourth, or Obito. But he is actuall the same speed as the Raikage, A. '''Weapory Skills: Zan has the ability to wield litterally any weapon exept the weapon's he can't wield, which there are very few of. Good Intelligence: As a Genin, Zan was pretty immature, and "foolish".But come to Chunin exams, Zan seemed like a whole new person. He didn't even seem like the 11 year old he was, he had the intelligence of about a 14 year old shinobi. Knowing his facts through the exams, in, and out of fights. Combo-Attacker: Due to his speed, Zan is very excellent with combo's during battle. He can mix in some varies, of punches and kicks all in a short ammount of time. Battle Abilities Bijuu Control Zan has the ability to use the chakra of his Bijuu, Chōmei under intese anger as Naruto has been able to use at the start of the series. He cannot FULLY control this immense chakra alone without the help of his Bijuu itself, he learned this in his training on Turtle Island. The highest power of his Bijuu he has achieved is up to his Four-Tailed Jinchuuriki form. After Naruto died, and he took Choumei from himself, Rennie put Kurama into him. Taijutsu Zan has never been great in taijutsu, ever since he was in the Academy which in the Taijutsu class he received a D grade, barely passing. Although his Taijutsu skills are rapidly improving each day. Ninjutsu Stories/Arcs Rouge Strike Arc Fresh from the academy along with his fellow Genin, Shizaku Uchiha, Kyumi Uchiha, Conner, Immited Senju, and others he went on several missions. But one mission was different from all.. "Farmer Guidance" was the name, it was Zan's best , and most challeging mission. Guiding three farmers, and their cattle from the Hidden Leaf to the Hidden Sand was no easy job. Rogues attacked, they struggled in the battles but got it done. As they drew near the Hidden Sand Gates, they were attacked by a rogue ninja. After an epic battle the fresh Genin actually survived, and won. And on, and on with missions, the Genin matured, and grew stronger. Drawing near the Chunin Exams. As Zan and the rest of the Genin progressed, drawing even closer to the Chunin Exams, Zan's Space-Time Ninjutsu was getting better. Him, and his team went on a mission by the name of "Back Up" in attempt to help the back-up some Genin, and Chunin that were attacked by rogues while they were training. Again, it was a challenging battle, but Zan and the others survived, and made it back safe. In another mission, "Villager Escort" Zan and Team Uchiha had to protect a villager, and his son as they move to another village. He, and Shizaku trained intensly all night. They then continued on leaving camp. But a few moments before, they confronted the Rogue Jonin again, Kira Raiyami. He gave them a note specificly for the Hokage's eyes only. When given to the Hokage, it was a war threat to give the Hokage's life, or go to war. Zan then had struggles when his Bijuu tried to escape his body, and he achieved his Bijuu Chakra for the first time ever. After going to Turtle Island to train with their Bijuu, Zan, and Shizaku were able to gain control, and trust of the Bijuu, and their Bijuu. Zan was able to achieve his three tailed form, but have only little control. Chunin Exams Arc The day.. The day had finally came, the Chunin Exams.. Arriving there with all his fellow Leaf Genin, they went into the survival challenge. They confronted, and faught many other genin, doing nothing but improving the skills of each Genin.. Each Future Chunin... After the survival part, he got out scott free along with his team. He then awaits, the next stage of the exams. In the second stage, Zan was matched up against Conner. They fought a really epic battle, Fire vs Lightning. Zan's speed was great, Conner's was greater. Zan had to pull his Trump Card, his three tailed Bijuu Mode, but Conner brung out his Curse Seal of Heaven, and it was a dead draw. But as the end came, Zan was winning, by just a bit. On the ground, Zan's plan was happening. He told Conner "End It.." but as Conner didn't he did the plan without the base, and used his speed as an advantage. His Space-Time Ninjustu to teleport to his blade, aka behind Conner. With his sword to Conner's neck, he didn't wanna end it liked that. After a few minutes of it, he knocked Conner down with his sword's handle, and it was the end. After the battle with Conner, Zan intensley trained. Then the finals started, he was matched up against Shizaku Uchiha, his own teammate. They both fought very excelent, they fought with kunai, they fought hand to hand, they even fought inside a cloud of smoke. But only one of them, were gonna win. In an epic clash, Zan's Flaming Gorrila Fist, vs Shizaku's Rassengan. They both added more, and more power from their Bijuu. Zan's endurance was too low, he lost the battle.. After his battle, ignoring his pain, he went off to kill his father. After leaving the village to train with his older brother, Taiymo Zan returned to the Hidden Leaf to continue his journey to becoming Hokage! The War Contract After returning to the village Zan's father came to spread his plan to start the Fifth Shinobi War, by going to each village spreading lies, and war treaty. He then attacked his father at sight of him, but showed no affectivness at all. After his father left, he went on a training journey with his team, to become stronger, and contnue his road to becoming Hokage. After a giant battle between te villages broke out, Dokai appeared, and summoned the Gedo Mazo Statue. Everyone faught the Gedo well, at their full. Dokai, and the Gedo left in mid-battle causing thoughts of the people.. {Valid} After meeting at a secret hideout with his teammate, Shizaku Uchiha, Zan explained how Dokai wasn't his true father only his adoptice father. He also explained how that his father was Hokage for two days, then was killed in battle protecting the Hidden Leaf. Well, that time came back around. Two months had pasted, the Chunin Exams were back! and Zan was up against Conner again! They had an epic battle, problem after problem for each fighter. Zan was on the urge to unlocking the second form of the Sharingan, but at the time, Conner had forfeit for a reason Zan couldn't understand at all, not-at-all. But they were both promoted. Stats Image Gallery Midori.png|Zan as Hokage! 200px-Zan_Mangekyō_Sharingan.png|Zan's Mangekyo Sharingan. 300px-Sateronewfullbody-1.png 300px-Seven-Tailed_Anime_2.jpg|Zan's Bijuu, Chōmei!! Missions }} Category:Ninja Category:Jinchuriki Category:User Character Category:Uchiha Category:Kage